Meeting the GOM
by VenusLove
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga came to Japan and enrolled to Seirin Private Academy they were from America. Kagami joined the basketball club as a player while Kuroko joined as a manager but when they battle the G.O.M. Kagami's power wasnt enough to beat them will Tetsuya help them? Warnings: Yaoi, Major OOC. Pairings undecided. Rewritten.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke if I own it I should have made a lot of yaoi moments for my favourite couples.

**Author's Note:** Minna I decided to edit this to make a greater chapter

* * *

Chapter 1 :Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya and Generation of Miracles

_Seirin High_

It was a very good day in Seirin Academy. Seirin had just been made last year and they were already known as one of the best specially their basketball team they made a great impression, despite having all the members of the club freshmen even their coach they still made it in the finals and just got defeat with one point a battle with one of the Three Kings 'The King Of Defense' or that is what they called..

"I bought some freshmen" Koganei said

Riko looked up only to see Koganei being carried by a red head_ 'bought? More like you were the one who were bought'_ she thought then saw a very handsome boy beside the red head which made her blush but then her daydream was interrupted by a cough beside her then she finally realized she was daydreaming to a boy who was a year younger than him!

"Well you two have a seat" she said as she gave them a glass of water one by one "Well as everyone know our school just opened last year thus making the club just published a year" she continued mumbling until the red head got tired of it

"I don't care Basketball is the same everywhere" he said interrupting her

"Kagami-kun that is not very nice" the sky blue haired handsome boy said

Kagami looked at Kuroko then sighed "Fine I'm sorry" he said

Riko looked at the two shocked at the scene he saw just now first someone interrupted her then that someone was scolded by a bishounen then that someone apologized to her what the hell!? After regaining her composure she handed them the application forms "So are the two of you entering the club as a player?" she ask

"No I'm not I want to become the manager" Kuroko said as he handed her his application form Riko look at the form with awe she had never seen someone who had a very neat and graceful / elegant writing before looking at Kagami questioningly "As a player" he said as he intently glared at the paper

"What's wrong Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked

"I don't understand it" he said

Riko look at Kagami as if he had another head growing Kagami noticed this and glared at the brunette "What?" he asked

"How can you not know you own language?" Riko wondered aloud

"Um Riko-san we just came back here in Japan last week and this is our first time here so he don't understand a lot" Kuroko answered

"Eh? Is that so?" she said then look down at Kuroko's Application Form it said _From: Saint Louise Academy_ "I see but then how can you know it?" she suddenly ask

"When my father and his mother said we would be going here in Japan I bought a lot of Japanese books so we can learn at least the basics of the language" Kuroko said "But it seems like Kagami-kun didn't read it

"Oh" was all Riko said

Finally after 30 minutes Kagami finally finish the application form thanks to Kuroko who was teaching him to write in Japanese after that they bid goodbye.

"They're from America the best place where you can see a lot of good players" Hyuuga commented

Riko nodded "What is up with our freshmen this year?" she wondered aloud

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

_Kaijo High_

Kaijo's Coach was heading towards the Gym when his phone ring.

_Phone Line_

_Riko: Hello this is Riko Aida coach of Seirin High would you mind having a practice game with us? Please Tito?_

_Kaijo's Coach (A/N Sorry don't know his name): Riko! I see.. you became a coach after all.. A practice match? Why not? I heard you got a super rookie there too _

_from America_

_Riko: Yes... We have and that is why I want to have a practice match with you even if he is strong it seems like his pride is big he is too proud.. so I want him _

_to face a generation of miracles so that, the wall that was making Kagami too proud break.. and thank you for accepting the request_

_Kaijo's Coach: Sure.. I know what you mean by that even Kise here is like that maybe they will realize that they will need more than just power in basketball_

_Riko: Hai.. then I will hang up now Tito_

_Kaijo's Coach: Hai_

_End of Phone Line_

"I guess I don't have to find a suitable team to play against.." Kaijo's coach said


End file.
